Tempted
by KnightsofEclipse
Summary: Danny rescues Laura and brings her back to her room. Carmilla is there to be a "pal" and bandage up the amazon warrior. Lawstein with mention of Hollence and Hollstein.


**Tempted**

 **Danny rescues Laura and brings her back to her room. Carmilla is there to be a "pal" and bandage up the amazon warrior. Lawstein with mention of Hollence and Hollstein.**

* * *

This wasn't the first time Danny found herself in Laura's room, the tiny girl panting like she'd just run a marathon despite being carried there, with a certain vampire bandaging her up. This time it was a gash in her left arm and a contact injury to her forehead.

She could hear Laura breathing humorously loudly in her little ball on the floor. Her view was blocked, though, by Carmilla attending to the blood dripping down her forehead. "Geez, did you run into a brick wall?"

Danny rolled her eyes. "No, some dick punched me. I would have dodged it if I wasn't weighed down." She winced slightly as Carmilla pressed antiseptic into the open wound. "Shouldn't you tend to Laura first?"

Carmilla paused for a moment. "She's fine." She seemed to judge that simply by the fact that the comedic breathing had quieted. "Arm." She then commanded, more as a warning, as she yanked Danny's arm up to start sterilizing the bloody mess.

"I _can_ do it myself." Danny protested, tugging her arm back. Carmilla raised an eyebrow, holding her hand out for Danny to replace her arm. After a few minutes of being stubborn, and her shirt being officially ruined by blood, she gave her arm back to the vampire. "Why are you helping me?"

A light snoring filled the room. Laura had fallen asleep in her curled up breathing position on the floor. Carmilla turned to watch her sleep, answering to the air. "You help me a lot, just repaying the favour."

Danny tucked her other hand in her lap and looked down as her fingers wiggled about. They were thickly coated in blood, both her own and whomever she had had to fight off to get back here. "Do you ever…you know…get tempted?" She quickly ducked her head further until her chin was touching her chest.

"Tempted?" Carmilla sounded amused. She leaned into Danny's personal space and ducked down until she was looking up through her hair. "By you?"

Ouch. "No!" Her head shot up to defend herself. "B-by all the blood! You always bandage me up after I rescue Laura from whatever idiot plot you egg her into! You can't tell me you haven't thought of…" She trailed off, unable to word what she wanted to say without giving herself the wrong idea.

Carmilla must have figured out where she was going with that. She disappeared from in front of Danny but the red-head could feel the vampire moving around on the bed behind her. "Have I ever thought of skipping all pretenses? Have I been tempted to _taste_ the blood right off of you? Sure. What vampire wouldn't?" Danny felt Carmilla's breath on her neck. "But I won't. Do you know why?"

Danny swallowed audibly. "Be-because you don't like me. Can't say I'm too fond of you, either." Her voice shook in an unflattering way.

"Mmm." Carmilla made a dissatisfied sound. "My affinity for you has little to do with it." She shifted around and Danny felt a hand slide up her back. "No. Even if it were true, it wouldn't stop me."

Danny could feel her heartbeat in her fingertips. "What then? What's stopping you? Consent? You have it." She was surprised by the firmness of her own voice, and then more so by her words.

Carmilla purred into her ear. "It's not your consent I need, gingersnap." A snort and muffled words reminded Danny of the third person in the room. "She wouldn't be too happy."

Danny felt the coolness of the night engulf her as Carmilla disappeared from around her. Her mouth got the better of her, speaking before she could even make sense of the words. "I can take her."

Carmilla turned from where she was pouring herself some "soy milk" to raise an eyebrow. "I doubt it. Laura jealous is something I hope to never see." She tilted her head back to have the thick, red liquid pour straight down her throat.

Danny swallowed hard. She was transfixed. Mesmerized by the liquid disappearing passed Carmilla's equally red lips. She felt her own hands moving her hair away from her neck, gently running a pad over her pulse point. "That taste any good?" What was she saying?

Carmilla took note of Danny's exposed skin and put on sultry expression. "Not as good as fresh. _Laura_ is pretty sweet." She slunk over and sat on her own bed, facing Danny who was perched on the edge of Laura's.

Danny didn't like the pit in her stomach that burned when Carmilla said Laura. She, herself, loved Laura. That's why she was here in the first place; she'd just saved the little creampuff's butt. She wouldn't have ever gotten tangled up with Carmilla if it weren't for Laura. She took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll wake Laura and we can ask her." She rose to make good on her word.

Carmilla moved in sync, leaping over Laura to pin Danny down on the bed. "Have you not been listening? Angering Laura is like angering the fucking angler fish; you just **don't do it**!"

Danny's breathing quickened. "Laura isn't some god. She doesn't get to dictate our lives." She pulled a hand free and ran her bloody fingertip over Carmilla's lips. "And I'm not some forbidden fruit."


End file.
